


Snacktime

by haruka



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fruits Basket - Freeform, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Fruits Basket 100-word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snacktime

Snacktime (Fruits Basket)

by Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

While heading home from school, Momiji ran up to Kyo and tugged on his sleeve. "I'm hungry. Could I please have some of your Trail Mix to hold me until we get back to Shi-chan's?"

Kyo looked at him strangely. "Huh?"

"I saw you snacking on Trail Mix during lunch today -- it's in your pocket, right?" Momiji reached in and pulled out the foil baggie before Kyo could stop him.

"Give me that!" Kyo snatched for it, but Momiji eluded him and frowned at the baggie.

"The word 'Trail' is peeling off! What's this say under here? M-E-O-W … Oh."

\--

(2005)

Characters here are not mine.


End file.
